If I Close My Eyes Forever
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel learns the truth about his heritage when a near fatal accident occurs in Imaldris. *A short Songfic*


Title: If I Close My Eyes Forever

Summary: Estel learns the truth about his heritage when a near fatal accident occurs in Imaldris

Disclaimer: Not mine now, not ever! 'Nuff said.

AN: This came from my demented mind while I was at work.

Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.

It was a beautiful day in Imaldris for all, except for one little boy. Estel sat huddled under the tree tears streaming down his face. "Why am I not good enough for them?"he softly asked aloud to himself.

Lost in his own self pity he did not notice Legolas' approach. "What is the matter mellon nin?" he asked.

"They say I will never do anything for I am only a human."Estel answered through hiccuped breaths.

"Oh Estel, have no fear for you will become the king of men, and leave your Ada and Imaldris one day, away from their taunts."Legolas tried to reassure the boy, but it seemed to backfire.

"No cried Estel I do not want to leave Ada."he cried desperately.

"But you must to fulfill your fate."Legolas gave the boy a bitter sweet smile.

"Is there no way out of this?" Estel sobbed desperately.

"Only death could prevent you from doing so and remaining here." As the last word left Legolas' mouth Estel jumped up and ran. He would find his Ada and beg to stay or he would no longer wish to live. He ran to the archery field, tears blurring his vision. He came to a sudden stop as he felt something hit him in the chest, then he knew no more.

Elrond stood still holding the bow. He had come just to get away and practice for he had not had time in a long while. His face was frozen now in complete horror as he saw Estel fall from his arrow. The sight of Legolas running to him snapped him out of it and he ran as he had never run before to reach his son.

"Estel! Estel can you hear me?" he yelled pain and worry laced through his voice.

"Ada I don't want to leave you ever." Estel whispered with what little strength he had left.

"You shall not ion nin."Elrond told him fiercely.

"But Legolas said" cough "I did."Estel barely managed the words, he felt himself slipping away.

"Hush it will be alright" Elrond tried to comfort his youngest, but he was not so sure of his own words as he rushed the child back home. Estel could feel the strength leaving his body with each passing moment.

Estel could hear voices but could not seem to bring himself to awareness. "Legolas why did you tell him he is too young." Elrond asked.

"I thought he already knew, and why keep it from him?"Legolas questioned softly.

"Perhaps I have been mistaken to not tell him, now I only wish to have the chance to do so." Elrond said quietly as unshed tears filled his eyes, so much he needed to tell his son, and now he may not ever get the chance.

Elrond worked throughout the night to save his youngest sons' life. It was only a few hours before dawn when he finished patching up Estel, and felt most of the danger had passed. However, he still stood vigil by his son's side till well after the sun had risen in the sky.

"Estel I love you my son please waken." he said as a mithril tear silently slid down his cheek. Estel began to stir at the sound of Elrond's voice, and as his eyes opened he saw his father's face tear stained with the tears of the night. Estel wiped the sole tear from his face.

"Don't cry Ada I am here."he whispered reassuringly to his father.

"I am so sorry Estel I should have told you."Elrond said quietly.

"Ada is it true?"he asked, his eyes begging Elrond for the truth.

"Yes Estel you are destined for great things, but for now will you settle just for being my son?"

"Oh Ada YES! That is all I ever wanted!" he said as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Elrond closed his eyes and silently wished he could stop time and preserve this moment forever.

THE END

There it is! Please Read and review thanks!

Namaarie 


End file.
